


南辕北辙

by Arutoria



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arutoria/pseuds/Arutoria
Summary: 达奇觉得亚瑟不再忠于自己了





	南辕北辙

**Author's Note:**

> 没有打达奇/亚瑟的标签，  
> 这篇里达奇和亚瑟确实没什么。
> 
> 但达奇帮亚瑟做了个手活，还是注意避雷。

达奇想要看到他想看的，只是一个眼神的示意，他卑微的孩子们就会为他攀上那棵缠满荆棘的果树，穿过那些橄榄色的叶子，用满是灰尘的粗糙手掌给他摘下树上那颗甘甜饱满的玫瑰色果实来。

他坐在壁炉的火光照不到的阴影里，交叠着双腿，十指相交安静地放在膝上，拇指摩挲着食指上的戒指，感受着金属带来的微凉触感。在他面前，他金发的枪手们正慢慢地接着吻，他们绿色和黑色的领巾解下扔到了一边，深金色和浅金色的头发湿润着，唇齿交融间发出潮湿的水渍声。他们互相咬着对方的唇，直到那原本干涸的触感全都被津液和叹息浸得微微红肿而润泽。他深金色头发的孩子在喘息中抬眼询问地看了他一眼，那双平时看向自己时总是充满了信赖的绿眼睛此刻充盈着恳求和无助——但即使这样，也不曾泛起半分的质疑和愤怒。

亚瑟，他像野兽那样在尘土里奔跑，一次次为达奇拾起他被掷到地上支离破碎的名誉。割断那些赏金猎人的喉咙，扶着马克沁机枪冷漠地杀死那些所有冒进的侦探。却会因为达奇的一丝蹙眉而灵魂在内心像夜风里的篝火那样摇摆不定。达奇此刻知道，他就是亚瑟的一切。

“我确实把你教养的很好，亚瑟。”达奇说，“贝尔先生，犒劳一下我的好孩子好吗？”

浅金发色的男人抬起头来，长久的接吻和一些深不见底的欲望让他的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的。迈卡听话地和亚瑟分开了，给了自己和对方一点短暂的喘息时间，然后他耳语般小声地对亚瑟说，“摩根，靠着床一点，一会儿你会站不住的。”

亚瑟眼眶发红地看了一眼达奇，然后就顺从地靠到了床边。迈卡刚刚亲眼目睹了魔法是怎么从云上降临下来的。它悄然地从圣丹尼斯的夜色里翩然而下，穿过屋檐和遮盖着厚实深色窗帘的窗户，准确无误地击中了亚瑟，让他浑身颤抖。达奇走进这间屋子，几乎是优雅地提出了一个最下流淫荡的要求，像说出一个莎翁十四行诗里的句子一样轻盈。这他妈真的是一个最荒诞最毫无底线的要求，连迈卡都这么觉得，但达奇就是这么神奇，他就是亚瑟的造物主。他一句话就能让亚瑟咬着牙和他最憎恨的人搞起来——迈卡滑过来吻他的时候感觉亚瑟在拼命忍耐着不揍断自己的鼻梁。期间亚瑟一直绝望地看着达奇，渴望达奇下一秒或许就忽然回心转意了。他甚至微微张开嘴回吻了一下迈卡给达奇看——他真的把他能给的一切都交给达奇了。

现在他安静地靠在床边，顺从得让迈卡甚至无法把他和平日里干掉一个排的赏金猎人，再浑身是血地回到营地往税箱里捐他们的皮带扣的亚瑟联系在一起。迈卡慢腾腾地从他面前滑了下去，双膝跪到了柔软的深色土耳其地毯上，有些虔诚地解开亚瑟的腰带和裤子，伸手摸到了那团饱满的性器，他把它拢在粗糙的手掌里，五指感受着这份沉甸的重量，他抬眼看了一下它的主人——它金发的主人也垂眼看着自己，厌恶的神情若是刀子，那迈卡此时早已经被捅穿好几次了。迈卡低下头悄悄地露出一个没人看得到的嘲讽笑容，吞了口唾沫，然后就张口含住了那还疲软着的阴茎。他舔的仔细又小心，舌头圈过柱身，刷过头部那些细小敏感的褶皱，引来它的主人一阵瑟缩，然后基础的舔舐升级成了吞吐，他满意地感受到它怎样在自己口中越发地勃发——甚至听到它的主人在自己头上落下小声的吸气声。他一只手探向这具身体后面那个窄窄的入口，轻柔地按压着周围的环状肌肉，然后毫无征兆地忽然屈起一根手指顶了进去。

亚瑟的身体陡然绷紧了，本能地想把异物从身体里推出去。迈卡感觉到了亚瑟的意图，他一边继续着手指的推进，一边把亚瑟含的更深，让这个男人一时间不知所措地颤抖起来。他看着亚瑟，用眼神告诉他：放松，达奇想看到这个。

亚瑟愤然地看着迈卡，像是看着一条正慢慢顺着裤腿爬上来的冰凉的毒蛇。随即他的眼神又变得痛苦悲凉，他深深地吸了一口气——迈卡不知道亚瑟用了怎样的意志力来说服自己的身体，但他确实感觉到那些紧绷的肌肉在慢慢地放松下来，让他有机可乘——这可真是太神奇了，亚瑟无声的妥协了，迈卡甚至都没有说出达奇的名字。

于是迈卡简短地停顿了一下，给这个入口自内而外接纳自己的时间，然后就悄悄地把手指增加到了两根，一点一点不容抗拒地顶开那些紧致的肠壁，在亚瑟潮湿的体内搅动按压起来，寻找着那能让亚瑟爽到眼前发黑的欢愉的珍珠。

刺激和快感像一桶水在亚瑟头顶打翻，猝不及防地浇了他个彻彻底底。迈卡感觉亚瑟的腿软了，不住地打着颤，几乎快跌坐到床上去了，但这只是让他更深地吃进了迈卡的手指。迈卡坏心眼地笑了一下，他短暂地吐出了亚瑟的阴茎，轻轻吻了一下那深粉色的头部，小小地吸了一口气，然后就张嘴把亚瑟全都吞了进去。

“操——”他听见亚瑟在头顶有气无力地骂了一句，尾音都被欲望浸润地湿透了。迈卡吞的很深，他感觉自己鼻尖抵在亚瑟的胯上，那些深金色的毛发微微扫过自己的脸颊。那双手插到了自己的头发里，用力地抓牢收紧了，轻微的疼痛加深了迈卡的快感，亚瑟阴茎的头部此时抵在他的喉咙边上，他试探性地吞咽了一下，喉结滚动，激地亚瑟像一只受惊的动物那样微微弓起背来。他几乎是愉悦地听到房间的阴影里传来他最想取悦的那位观众的赞美声。

“迈卡.贝尔先生，我就不过问你哪儿学的这么精湛的口活了——”达奇轻轻地说，声音低沉。他的黑眼睛里的点点辉光在暗处闪动，表明此时此刻，在闷热闭塞的房间里确实还坐着另外一个活人——而不是一个时代的幽灵。

他占据了最好的席位，看着他疼爱的两个金发碧眼的枪手滚在一起，做些下流不堪的事情。他看不见迈卡隐没在亚瑟浅色衣摆下面的那只手此时在做些什么，但现在亚瑟失神般低讫着，腹部和大腿肌肉随着迈卡那只手的动作忽而骤然绷紧，然后又崩溃似地一阵细小地痉挛，手还本能地抓在迈卡的金发里——但那些手指已经因为迈卡一前一后的侵犯失去了力气。不管迈卡在做些什么，结果都是令人满意的。迈卡专注在手头和嘴上的活计，内心因为达奇无声地赞美和褒扬而狂喜，他注视着亚瑟失神的绿眼睛，深深地吞咽了一下，同时热忱地把自己的手指全都推进那个窄口去——

“——迈卡——！”亚瑟发出一声失控的低叫：“你——”

然后后面的句子就被突然爆发的高潮彻彻底底地淹没了。

高潮来得像一记闷雷那么突然。他射在了迈卡嘴里，混乱不堪，像一座在大地上骤然崩塌的山峰那样颤抖着。射精的快感像一道长河冲刷过他身体的每一个角落，激烈又绵长。迈卡被他呛到了，猛地推开他，跪在地毯上不住地呛咳起来，嘴里全是亚瑟的东西。失去了迈卡最后这点儿支撑，亚瑟终于就如迈卡一开始说的那样，再也站立不住，双腿打颤地滑坐到床上，急促地喘息着。

迈卡愤怒地转头吐掉了亚瑟的精液，他刚刚被迫吞下去了一些，他本来就支棱着的金发被亚瑟抓的乱糟糟地，脸也被亚瑟弄的一团糟，狼狈不堪。他想骂人，但他旋即意识到这也是达奇想看的一部分。于是他又缄默了，缄默得都不像平时的迈卡了——于达奇，他就像是一只被那些经验丰富的异宝收藏家捏着七寸的细长毒蛇，玩弄地服服帖帖，乖巧地缠绕在他们粗壮地带着名贵金饰的手指上。

他和这位收藏家交换了一个眼神，无声地领取了他接下来的任务。达奇几乎是些许冷漠地看着迈卡怎么用他的阴茎打开亚瑟，舔舐吮吻着亚瑟孤零零挺立在闷热空气里的乳尖，然后一次次操进更深的地方去。他操的又深又狠，让亚瑟像一把没有拧好弦的提琴那样从喉咙深处发出微微的悲鸣声来。

“贝尔先生，再用点儿力，让亚瑟叫出来。”

他可怜的神枪手只来得及转头向他投来匆忙地无助一瞥，绿色的眼睛湿润得可怕，像是一只即将咽气的鹿那样。然后他就被迈卡拽到了性爱的深谷里，再也没有任何看向别处的余裕。

他亲手把自己最爱的孩子交到了堕落版本的水边阿芙洛狄忒手里，看他绝望地滑进湿热的欲望的潭底。迈卡没有什么表情地抓着亚瑟的膝盖，更大地分开它们，然后深深地沉下腰，让亚瑟发出一声崩溃般的叫喊来，再浅浅地拔出。他其实有点生气了，因为他没能按照达奇的期望一开始就做的很好。汗水从他的鼻尖滑落，他以一种野兽那样的频率重复着这个动作，感到包裹着他的滚烫内壁颤抖着收缩着。亚瑟再也管不住自己呻吟和喘息的口舌，他在迈卡的猛烈撞击下喊得像是个床技最烂的婊子那样，混乱地叫着脏话和迈卡的名字，被欲望的鞭子狠狠抽打着扭动在深色的床单上。

他大约是真的很不愿意的，他的尊严像一张薄薄的纸那样被迈卡碾成一团，拿在手里轻轻地掂了掂，然后随意地抛到一边。在欲望的潮汐短暂的退去时他会本能地对迈卡露出那种动物般咬牙切齿的恨意来，如果不是达奇还在旁边看着，他肯定会扑向最近的一把他能够到的左轮，开枪打穿迈卡的脑袋。迈卡也肯定会想办法掐着摩根的脖子，在亚瑟呻吟着高潮时把亚瑟掐死在床上。但现在这一切假设都没有发生，欲望把他们捆得严严实实。他俩似乎忘记了观众的存在，一心一意地沉浸在这畸形的野兽般的媾合里。亚瑟短暂地夺回了一会儿身体的主控权，但随即又被更加汹涌的撞击狠狠地打落回情潮之中，目光也几近失焦。炉火噼啪作响，暖橙色的明亮火光下亚瑟皮肤上的薄汗浮起一层柔和的潮湿光泽来。迈卡有些怜悯地看着他，忍不住再一次俯下身去同他深吻。

在后来，迈卡会在再一次遇到达奇的时候，问出这个夜晚深深困扰他的问题。那时他的头发已经褪去了原本漂亮的金色，变成了一种灰烬和雪花之间的银灰。他看见了达奇，这个人也和自己一样，鬓角斑白了。

要是亚瑟此时此刻在这儿，他的头发会是怎样的，还会像现在这样在摇曳昏暗的炉火下也能泛起浅浅的色泽吗。

“你和亚瑟确实没搞过，对吗？”迈卡忽然问。他们此刻终于像一对真正的合作伙伴那样坐在窗前，达奇的椅子没有像曾经那样总是比他的好,他们现在坐在一样硬的胡桃木椅子里，同样被风雪像帆一样吹动在世间。

“当然没有，我爱他就像爱我的孩子，爱我的兄弟那样。”达奇说，一边眼睑抽动了一下，“我确实是曾经爱过你们的。”

那时，迈卡忽然明白，这个问题的答案于他早在很多年前就没有任何意义了。

一周之后他死了。山谷里响起了那声迟到了七年的枪声，然后就彻底地长长久久地寂静了下来。

只是现在，一切都是那么鲜活，未来可期。他似乎终于短暂地得到了达奇长久的信任。他听见椅子轻微拉动的声音，他的魔法师站了起来。他像个国王那样慢慢地坐到床边，对迈卡做了一个继续的手势，然后就伸手握住了亚瑟滴着欲液的阴茎。

迈卡惊喘了一声，感觉亚瑟的后穴瞬间抽搐般地绞紧了，咬地他差点就悉数交待了。然后他生平头一次听见了这个平日里像一块壁垒那般坚毅的男人哀求的声音。

“达奇……”亚瑟哽咽着，颤抖地想掰开达奇握住自己阴茎的手，“我不会再质疑你了，我发誓……”

他艰难地重复着他平日里惯常的对达奇说不完的那些信赖的话语，企图得到只本性多疑的大型捕食者的慈悲宽恕：“我永远都在你身边……我绝对不会背叛你，你知道。”

“不要这样……求你了。”

“亚瑟，我的孩子，我绝对不是那样的人。我并没有因为那件事生气。相反，我很乐意听取你和何西阿的意见，我不觉得你在反对我，你只是想帮我冷静下来。”达奇说，“没有你和何西阿，我哪儿也去不了。”

“我知道你一直支持着我。”他笑了一下，“我就是要星星你也会去给我弄下来的，对吗？”

然后他就残忍又坚定地拨开亚瑟的手，自下而上地为亚瑟做起了手活。他做的很随性，无名指和小指轻轻地勾过囊袋，食指掠过深粉色的头部。他手上的金属戒指淡淡地刮过顶端的小口。但如此轻描淡写的逗弄却给亚瑟带来铺天盖地的痛楚来。他被压垮了，被达奇的不信任压得支离破碎。他像个一文不名的穷孩子跌了一跤，摔碎了他唯一的宝石那样——即使那也只是一块从海边拾来的和他一样一钱不值的小石头——愤懑又绝望。他还想分辩，但他已没有多余的口舌。他在迈卡后面的操弄和达奇的手淫之间发出一种他自己控制不了的不知羞耻的高亢呻吟来，连喘息声也只剩下薄薄的气音。

他的身体痛苦地拱了起来，手反过来抓着蓬松的枕头，腹部的肌肉抽搐地收紧了，瞳孔开始放大，他看起来像是要又一次高潮了，但他摇着头拼命地抗拒着，看着达奇的时候眼里满是哀求的神色。他不想射在达奇手里——迈卡看出来了。于是迈卡不动声色地，极其恶劣地，用力照准了亚瑟差不多是前列腺的位置狠狠顶了一下。

亚瑟无助地低叫着，然后他就在达奇手里射了，射的乱七八糟，一些精液甚至溅到了他自己的脸上。他高潮时甬道也骤然蠕动着收缩，像是要从迈卡的阴茎里吮出乳白的汁液那样绞着迈卡。迈卡颤抖地发出一声极度愉悦的呻吟来，自己的眼神也因为极致的欢愉有些散开了，嘴里混乱地呢喃着下流的赞美。他动用了让他自己都惊讶的可怕意志力忍了下来，用那种饥肠辘辘的野狗一样的眼神询问着达奇。

我能射在他里面吗？

他看见达奇用床单擦了擦手，微微地，慢慢地，点了点头。

当然可以，迈卡。

达奇给出这个答案，眼睛都没眨一下。他看着迈卡欣喜若狂地俯下身去，叼着亚瑟的颈侧，像是要弄死亚瑟那样狠狠地再次撞进亚瑟身体，不顾亚瑟的挣扎和反抗，像是想让他怀孕那样强行把他的全部都深深地射了进去。

达奇平静地看完了全程，他自己甚至都没有勃起。亚瑟痉挛地承受着迈卡的高潮，视线失焦在达奇坐着的方向。房间里闷得像只炉子，潮湿的火光落在他面上，他此刻看起来像是一具湿透的尸体，有什么原本栖息在里面的东西忽地翩然离开了。

达奇感觉耳旁像有一只蝴蝶振翅，他的心里响起像是笔尖在书信间摩擦时的细小沙沙声。他犹豫了一下，最后伸出手轻轻覆盖上亚瑟的额头，像是多年前神枪手还尚且年幼时因为发热而烧的迷糊不清的夜晚他所做的那样——旋即他意识到自己已经很久没有这样做过了。而迈卡，他终于拿到了他想拿到的东西，疲惫又餍足地倒在亚瑟旁边，似乎伸手就能抓到悬在他头上满心甜蜜的期许。明天，他以为自己会和达奇他们一起去找那个意大利佬复仇，虽然他和那个人没什么仇，他甚至都没见过他？但如果这是达奇想看到的，他会去做的。他的头和亚瑟的头紧挨着，两人汗湿的金发有些许纠缠在一起。

达奇又想，这两个天差地别的家伙有着如出一辙的发色和瞳色，此时看起来倒真像是一对滚到一起去了的亲兄弟。

明天，他俩又会继续争吵排挤和憎恶彼此——但达奇知道怎么处理这个，他游刃有余。明天，他要带着他的心腹去结果了那个卑鄙的意大利人——为了捍卫自己的名誉，亚瑟会帮他做到的。他拉开紧闭的厚重窗帘，一丝清凉的夜色和圣丹尼斯夜行的马车的叮当声、街道上的流光溢彩一起涌了进来，让他站在窗前的高大背影也显得有些飘忽和渺小了。这片国度上曾冉冉升起过众多伟人的名字，在文明的长河里熠熠生辉。此刻这些人名一一浮现在他的眼前，他似乎能切切实实地抓到对他的景仰和忠诚。他像个真正的长辈那样对他金发的枪手们道了声晚安，出去的时候轻轻带上了门。

此时天地宽广，他感觉他的时代还很长很长。

  


  


  


END


End file.
